Flame and Metal Holidays
by UnForgettableSin
Summary: Got a better title?Tell me.Ed x Roy,Yaoi drabbles.Most inspired by fanart.If I knew the artist I'll give the link.Rating may change.Most will probably be holiday theme fics.First one,christmas.And they are serperate drabbles.
1. Open it and Shut UP!

Sin:Haha!a fanart inspired drabble.I don't own the fanart but since i found it a while ago i don't know who made it..but it is on deviantart...so,yea...

Al:This one's cute...

Envy:Can anyone say,'fluff'? Gag me...

Sin:Aww,C'mon...you know you love teh fluff!

Al:Only when it's me and him...

Envy:ALU!WTF?!

Sin:_-smickers-_Aww,poor Env-u

Envy:WTF?!What was that!?Envu!?!?

Al:-_glomps Envy-_Come on Envy..._-draws circles on Envy's chest-_

Envy:Ngh...

Sin:Okay let me direct yuo attation from EnvyxAl and to RoyxEdo!

**I disclaim,I just enjoy messing with anime Bishouens...**

Roy Mustang was walking down the street in a dark blue coat with brown slacks.His onyx black hair swayed in the chilling wind.He threw his old red scarf around his neck again and clutched his coat close to his pale blue turtle neck.He sighed as he reached his lonely white and black-shuttered house.Christmas lights a-blaze.

He opened his door and saw a red box wrapped with a green ribbon.The tag said,'To: Roy'.

"For me?Aww...who could give me such a SMALL present!!!!????"He smirked,"Such a TINY,SHORT,PETITE,pre-"He was cut off when a gloved hand began opening the lid of the bow,"ARGH!WHY CAN'T YOU JUST-" a blond head was a attatched to the gloved hand and red clad arm."...OPEN IT and..."Edward grabbed Roy's scarf and pulled him down to his level,"Shut up?"He leaned forward in his red with santa-white-fluff sewn on the edges and hooded coat to place a forcefull kiss on Roy's slightly parted lips.

Sin:Aw...the fluff..hey?-_looks around-_Where'd they go?-_here's thumps and moans from next room-_

Uh,okay..I think we know where Alu and Envy are (sweatdrops)-.-'

**please Review!I love everyone of my REVIEWERS!If anyone has some ideas fro a drabble or some fanart sent me a link (url) and I shall give credit to you!Please!The more reviewers!the more I update!**


	2. Just For Tonight,It's Christmas

Sin:I got this idea when I found some Roy x Ed fanart.Here,it's by: SakuraKita on deviantart(link:remove spaces

http (colonslashslash) sakurakita(dot) deviantart(dot) com (slash) go to her gallery..it's there..somewhere, -.-'

Al:How many drabbles are you gonna write?(that's a long url)

Envy:Let's put it this way,she has a _lot_ of fanarts.(yea and it was a pain to make spaces)

Al:So?

Sin:Aww,sweet innocent little Al.Too bad I saw what you and Envy were doing while I was taking a writing break...

Al:_-gasp-!_

Envy:to answer your question,she looks for fanart when she's bored.And she gets bored easily.

Sin:BRING ON TEH YAOI HOTTNESS!!!!BRING ON MEH NOSEBLEED!!_-grabs tissues-_

**I disclaim,if I _did _own...well let's leave it at that**

"Sir?Sir?"Havoc poked the sleeping Colonel."Mm?Wha?"He rubbed his eyes,shaking the dreams from his thoughts,

"Yes,Havoc?What is it?"

"Hawkeye sent you some papers,she'll be out for another two weeks I'm afraid."

Roy sighed and noticed the time,"Crap.I'm gonna be late."He looked out at the painted orange and pink sky.He threw on his coat and finished putting papers in their correct places.He had a date,and just about everyone in the Colonel's office knew he had someone he was making out with, thus the sleeping during work, and who was probably living with him.The other suspicious fact is that he and Fullmetal didn't fight anymore.They were often found sitting next to each other drinking tea or coffee and talking.Quite a sight.

"Excuse me Havoc.Guten Tag!"He waved as he walked down the hall.The raven walked down the road watching people as they begun to go into their houses or shops.A young girl with silver blond hair,about 17 by her looks, sat leaning against a tree.Her long dark purple skirt moved with every change of the wind as she wrote something down in a tablet.When her bare shoulders shivered,a young male about her age popped out from around the tree.He smiled down at her and put his coat over her shoulders.

Roy smiled at the male's gesture.That was what he did.Protect,love,and hold the one he loved.Try his best to make them happy.His phone rang and he flipped it open,the caller id said 'Edward Elric'.

"Hello?"

"Hello Roy."He could hear the smile in Ed's voice.

"Are you waiting for me?"

"How did you know?"

"It's Christmas and I know how you are.How much you _looove_ me."

There was a snort before,"Oh really?Just come home."

He laughed,"Okay Ed.Love you."

"Love you."They both hung up.

His house came into veiw and he noticed the lights on.His red and green Christmas lights were bright and welcoming with a snow covered roof.He smiled to himself.Feeling warm even though the tempature was dropping well below thrity as the sun finished setting.He walked up to the porch and opened the wreath hung door.Dropping his coat on the couch's armrest and walked up the deep red carpetted stairs.

He stopped at the door,and waited befroe opening it."Edward?"He peeked around the door's edge.His eyes widened,"What..the..hell..?"Ed turned away from the window and blushed,"Please,Just for tonight?It's Christmas.."

"Absolutely not..."Ed pouted.His red blinking nose continued to blink.Roy stared bewildered at what his koi wore.A head band with antlers,a brown speedo-like pair of breifs,a red ribbon was tied around each wrists,and a black choker with a silver bell hung around his neck. In his hands he held a red pair of briefs and a red santa hat.

"C'mon...I need Santa to ride me all night long..."Ed looked up pleadingly at Roy.

Sin:_-can't hold it in-_MMAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Alphonse:_-nose bleed-_Sin!What was that!?

Envy:Why are we even here anyway?We're not even in this drabble.

Sin:Cause!Al's soo adorable!_-hugs Al-_and you came with him...

Al:Aww!thanks Sin-_hugs back-_

Envy:Ugh..too much fluff..I think I'm getting sick...

Sin:Oi!REVIEWERS!I need your feed back,should I add another chapter havign them go at it with the hot christmas themed smex?**REVIEW!I LOVE MY REVIEWERS!Comments,helpful facts,constuctive critism,questuons about my sanity?I love and accpet them all!**


End file.
